Reclaiming My Heart
by Ghost501
Summary: Mayl gave him her heart in BN2, but her took it with him after he moved in the beginning of BN6. Mayl's time coping in the start of BN6. *Ghost501 Important Announcement Inside! Please At Least Read A/N!*


Before anyone is wondering why this Game Ark Title is longer than normal, it's because there is a huge AN at the bottom.

* * *

Roll kicked a bugfrag as she walked along the road in ACDC. Things really weren't the same since they had left. To her, it seemed as if someone had taken a part of the town and refused to give it back. Of course they still kept in touch by email, but it just wasn't the same as always being able to pop up whenever the other wanted to. The pink navi sighed as she walked over to the BBS Board. Gutsman was often too depressed about not having a sparring partner to have much of a conversation with and she had just left from Glyde's PC after talking to him for about an hour.

The net navi walked up to the board and started skimming through a few subjects. There was a couple that was kinda funny. One boy was trying to figure out where Lan went—and worried about being a sumo wrestler—while another pointed out that Lan had moved and that a red haired girl was noticed crying after Lan had gone. Roll sighed and walked away from the board after she read that last post. Perhaps it was going through Mega's death which made her more resilient to Mega leaving than her NetOp.

Mayl had been drowning herself in her work, desperate to try and busy herself, since Lan had left. She had been asking for a few extra assignments; it was a miracle that Ms. Mari hadn't caught on yet to the girl's scheme. Roll knew that her NetOp missed Lan, but she couldn't help but think that the girl was beginning to overreact to this. As she jacked back into her PC, she noticed that Mayl was lying on her bed starring at the ceiling. It was a Friday, but that hadn't stopped her from busying herself the past two Fridays.

"Hi Mayl," Roll said, hoping that Mayl would be more responsive than she had been. Mayl had seemed to disappear as the realization set in that Lan wasn't coming back. Yesterday, all Roll had gotten out of her was a "Hi" and "I'm working".

"Hey Roll," Mayl responded, deadpanned.

_'Not good_._'_ Roll thought as she turned her head to the desk and noticed that the pile of books from the day before were no longer there, "You aren't working?"

"Ms. Mari wouldn't give me anything," her NetOp mumbled.

Roll sighed. Mayl couldn't keep doing this. She was slow becoming a more of a shell day after day. Even Yai couldn't snap her out of this funk. And the worst part was that no one could really understand why. It wasn't like Lan was dead. The cyber bus ticket was a little more expensive than the local train, but it was still possible to get to Cyber City. So, why was Mayl acting like Lan leaving was the end of the world?

"Mayl…please. Get up and do something other than work and lying around all day. It's not good for you," Roll urged. It had been such a rigid schedule with Mayl recently. Go to school, work, eat, and sleep. The pink navi was beginning to get sick of watching it.

"What's the point?" Mayl said, looking back at her navi with dead eyes.

"The point? Mayl you can't keep doing this all the time. You have a life!"

"Had, Roll."

"Had? No, still have," Roll corrected, trying to get her NetOp to see, "Lan's not dead. He's only in another town. We can still go see him. Plus, didn't you send him an email two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but he never responded back…" Mayl said, getting up to come to the computer.

"He was probably busy getting readjusted. He'll respond," Roll argued, "Mayl, I just don't understand. He's not dead. He's only in another town. Just why are you doing this to yourself? I know you have a crush on Lan, but this is crazy."

It was a while before silence between them was broken. "I…I gave him my heart," Mayl spoke softly.

"Huh? What does…." Roll stopped, something clicking. Mayl had never really found out that Lan was moving until the day she had come over one day and noticed Ms. Hikari packing away some items. Lan had never told her until the moment he announced to the class that he was moving, "Mayl…"

"I thought he could tell me anything. I thought we knew each other. But then he doesn't tell me he's moving. I guess on some level I should've realized just how serious Ms. Hikari was but it never sank in until he got in that car," Mayl eyes lit up, something sparking, "You want to know why I've been this way? Because the more I think about it, the worse I feel. I give him my heart and he can't even tell me he's moving! I love him and he can't even…" Mayl covered her face letting out angry tears.

"Mayl, he probably didn't know how to tell you. You're his best friend. Plus, he never told anyone he was moving until that moment in class," Mayl shook her head, not listening. Roll continued, "I'm sure he wanted to tell you that he was moving. Please don't be upset at him Mayl."

"Then what should I be, Roll? I feel like I'm missing a piece of myself," Mayl opened her eyes, starring at the pink navi. Roll looked back and finally realized why her NetOp was the way she was. She had given him her heart and he had left with it. That was what was missing. Her heart was gone.

"It's not gone Mayl…" Roll said softly, "Lan's not gone. Not forever anyway. He's just not here right now. But he can be."

"How?"

"Invite him over next weekend. I'm sure he'd love to see ACDC again. And besides, you'll be able to have your heart back. At least if it's only for a while." Roll explained. When Mega had been deleted, Roll remembered feeling like something was missing for weeks. It was only when Megaman had come back that she had felt the world right itself. Maybe that would be all that Mayl needed too.

"What if he doesn't want to come?" Mayl asked, a sudden uncertainty setting in.

"He will. Trust me on this one," Roll said as she pulled up Lan's PET number. Roll smiled at her NetOp, silently urging her to do it.

"Okay, in a bit," Mayl said as she tried to get herself together. After a couple of minutes, she pushed the button and the call was placed. She flashed Roll a small smile, the first one Roll had seen for the past two weeks, "Thanks Roll."

"Hey, I'm your Net Navi. It's what I'm here for." Roll smiled as she made a mental note in the back of her mind to start getting things ready for next weekend. That road to Central Area from ACDC Area was opening soon. Now, how would she get that pass?

Clearing a few things up, just reminding everyone that this is a group of 6th graders we're dealing with. I know the reaction to Dex leaving wasn't nearly as bad as this, but this was just as bad as a blind side. What was worse was that it was Lan who left. So it's not too farfetched to think that Mayl would be kinda depressed over this (I know I was sad when three of my friends moved out of my neighborhood in 5th/6th grade).

If anyone doesn't remember what the whole "heart" thing was about, it was the part in BN2 when right before the final boss. This crush element has been around since the first game and has popped up in almost every game BN game, don't remember if BN5 had any moments.

Sorry if there were any time frame issues in this one. I don't remember exactly what "day" Mayl called Lan to come over, but I thought it'd be a nice touch. I know the that the call and Lan coming to ACDC are within a few days to a week of each other. Well, that's it for me!

* * *

Nothing much to talk about this one...

* * *

Ghost501 Announcement: (Le Gasp)

Today, I would like to publicly announce that I'm leaving Fanfiction and deleting all my stories...

...

...

...NAH! Good grief, I would never do that. I'm only 7 months old on this site and I've written 30+ stories. That would be a huge waste to just jump ship. So, no my very first statement in this was a cruel joke to get your attention. Sorry, if I scared ya. But I actually have something important to say.

So, I'm opening another forum. Yes, I know, I had terrible luck with the DN forum I opened up, but I think I know why that didn't happen for reasons I'm not going to go into. Anyway, this forum will be a challenge forum. Shortly after I started FF, I wanted to bring back the EXE readers and writers to Fanfiction since a lot of them have either incomplete stories or seem to have left the site. So, then I opened up the Megaman Net Navi Community ( community/MegaMan-Net-Navi-Era-Stories/109716/), which now has eleven absolutely great staff members on it (once again, thank you all so much!). We've archived 118 Net Navis stories so far.

Now, I kinda want to give an extra boost to everyone. I have created a forum called _Transcode, Ideas, Execute!_ This is a challenge forum; on it, there will be prompts and ideas to get people going.

Currently, I will be the only one issuing challenges. If this is supported enough, I'll open it up a bit more.

Now, some may notice that Transcode is a MMSF3 term. I'll put the rules up on the contest but SF is a sequel to BN and so Starforce writers will also be able to answer the challenge as well.

There are only a few rules regarding this forum:

I'll post up a couple of prompts, whether their words, ideas, or songs from Youtube. Then the challenge is, of course, to respond to it. Now, here's the kick. Post the url for your story under where the prompt is. If it's a EXE story, it can be added to community. SF fans, mmm...it depends on the content cause I can't add it to my community. If someone has a SF community and wouldn't mind adding the SF story in there, then please do.

If you see an idea in the discussion section and you would like to write on it, please ask the original poster. With that sad, everyone please be aware that this is the internet. If you have an idea you don't mind sharing, go ahead and share it. If you want to hold it to yourself, you have every right to. I just hope that you'll publish it one day.

The story can have any rating, but MA content...which no lemons/smut/whatever people want to call it and no gruesome murder scenes and things of that nature. Please note that not everyone wants to read that; if you want to write it fine, but please don't put it as a response to a prompt. Implied is fine; but no actual sex. Dark stories are also fine, but just rememeber your audience everyone. (Remember that the prompts are open to everyone and kids under the age of 13 have access to this site.)

And that's it. You're pretty much free to respond to the prompts in any way other than the one restriction above. And with that...Ghost501 logging out! ( forum/Transcode-Ideas-Execute/149269/)


End file.
